Ep. 36: Partner Pirate
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Engine Sentai Go-Onger, which began with Dimension on the Other Side. Synopsis The Gokaigers defeated Chirakashizky in order to stop Gaiark's attack on the Gunman World, but end up falling into one of their traps! Turns out that another Gaiark member is attempting to take over Human World! But having saved Gunman World, they now find out that the dimensional door to back to Human World has closed! Sosuke and the Gokaigers head to the Engines home world, "Machine World" where they attempt to get help from a new Engine, Machalcon, and return to Human World but....! Will the new Engine join up with the Gokaigers? Will Go-Onger's Grand Power be unleashed?! Plot After trapping the Gokaigers and Sosuke in Gunman World, Babatcheed proceeds to begin his attack on the Human World. However, this attracts the Zangyack's attention with Warz coming to Earth with Insarn and Barizorg in what becomes an all-out among the villains. Back in Gunman World, after the Engines are unable to break the Isolation Barrier around the Human World in their shrunken state, Doc suggests they go to Machine World to get Machalcon's help. Once in Machine World, the Gokai Galleon crew find Machalcon, who ignores Speedor and Bear RV's pleas to save the Human World. When Sosuke tries to convince the Engine in his own annoying way, a irrate Machalcon fires at the Gokai Galleon while saying that he will help if they can catch him. The Gokaigers accept his challenge as they use their Gokai Machines to stop the Engine in his tracks. As Gokai Red points out that the Engine is really running away from his troubles, he has the Gokai Galleon, the Gokai Jet, and the Gokai Racer combine unto Machalcon to slow him down. Finally admitting that he was jealous of his parents, accepted as a Gokai Galleon crew member to find his place, Machalcon helps break the Isolation Barrier while Bomper and the other Engines remain. Once back in their Braneworld in the middle of the villains' fight, the Gokaigers take both evil groups on as Warz falls back so the pirates and the Gaiark can kill each other. Using the Go-Onger Keys, the Gokaigers defeat the grunts before overwhelming Babatcheed and then using the Gokai Galleon Buster to defeat him. After performing Industrial Revolution, Babatcheed battles GokaiOh and GoZyuJin before Sosuke tells the Gokaigers to use his team's greater power as they formed a partnership with Machalcon. Summoned, Machalcon combines with GokaiOh to form Go-On GokaiOh who scraps Babatcheed. Soon after, as Machalcon returns to Machine World, Sosuke is impressed with the Gokai Galleon crew as he asks if he can join their crew as well. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Partner Pirate: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow **Gokai Green - Go-On Green **Gokai Pink - Go-On Black **Gokai Silver - Go-On Wings Elements/Homages to Go-Onger *The title for this episode is similar to that of the Go-Onger episodes with half of the title written out in Hiragana or Kanji, while the other half of the title is completely in Katakana. In this title, which accounts for another part of typical Go-Onger titles, there is no "no" connector, merely the subject word which is in Katakana and the modifying word that affects it which is in Hiragana or Kanji. **The title for this episode is similar to GP 07: Partner Amigo *The temporary alliance of the Zangyack trio of Walz Gill, Barizog and Insarn with Babatcheed is similar to the existence of the Three Gaiark Ministers who did most of the dirty work for their superiors, ultimately to Babatcheed's father Pollution President Batcheed. This may also be in reference to the Gaiark Ministers' relationship with Batcheed in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!, who wanted nothing to do with the Gaiark leader after their defeat in the series. **In a way, this foreshadows the Zangyack's position for the remainder of the series; like the Gaiark ministers, a leader will fall before the emergence of the main enemy and the others will eventually fall as pawns in the true villain's plan. *When the Gokaigers put on their helmets, they say "met on!" which is what the Go-Ongers said when they put their helmets on. *When Gai was fighting the grunts as Go-On Wings, he shouts "Boom, boom! Bang, bang!". It's a reference to Go-Onger's movie, Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! and also part of the lyrics of Go-Onger Opening theme song that was played in that scene. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *When the Gokaigers confront Zangyack in their fight with Gaiark, Joe and Barizorg acknowledge each other, a foreshadowing of their confrontation in the next episode. *When Sosuke asks if he could join the Gokaigers, he suggests as a name for himself, possibly a reference to TimeFire from Mirai Sentai Timeranger, also considering that, like TimeFire, he would be a 6th Red Sentai Ranger. Hearing the name Gai also adds: "That's really cool, but it kind of rips off someone..." *Outside of the Gokai Galleon, the race against Machalcon is the first time the individual mechs are used by the other four Gokaiger since their debut in Ep. 2: The Worth of this Planet. *In the previous episode, President Babatcheed seals off Human World using a 'Sakoku barrier'. This is a reference to the 200 year , in which Japan isolated itself from the outside world. It is also further emphasized in this episode, as Babatcheed mentions 'the arrival of the red ship' after the Gokaigers manage to break the Sakoku barrier, referencing the arrival of the of Commodore Perry that forcibly ended the isolation period. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!!, Ep. 34: Dream Comes True, Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side and Ep. 36: Partner Pirate. It was released on March 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 9, DVD cover GokaiVol09-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See also References External links *Episode 36 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tribute episodes